twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:May Day Girl
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Gallery:Taylor Lautner page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- LuckyTimothy (Talk) 00:02, June 23, 2011 RE: Help This are the two blank info boxes. One for human and the other for vampires. Click the "Source mode" tab to copy and paste the one you want on your profile page -- vampire or human. So if you want human, copy the whole thing starting from the { bracket to the } bracket. Once you do, go to visual mode, click on the green puzzle piece for and click the edit button when the little box comes up. After that, just fill in the information you want and leave the stuff you don't blank. It sounds simple to me, but I've been messing with this stuff for almost two years, lol. If you still need help, just leave me another message and I'll be happy to help. LuckyTimothy 02:35, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : I'm glad you got it to work. LuckyTimothy 15:38, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Hi.Puddinginthesky 16:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC)puddinginthesky RE: Signature Of course, I'd be happy to! Do you have an idea of what you would like in particular? Have a lovely day! Green Fairy 20:57, June 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Threats I honestly have no idea what is going on these talk pages. It's bunch of nonsensical posts by about 4 people who are -- and sometimes aren't -- pretending to be cast members and some talk about someone who died. I tried to make heads or tails of it, but some of these people obviously know each other and I just can't follow the conversations. I'll do a little more digging, but I don't know if there is anything I can do at the moment. But thank you for bringing it to my attention. LuckyTimothy 02:35, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Teams It's really simple. On Template:Team you can see how to insert the Team Templates: (for example) On that page, it can tell you more about how to put them on your profile. Hope it helps. EdwardCu11enRocks.(Talk) 23:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC) re hi väärikus, armastus, ühtsus Signature I would have had this done sooner, but my internet was giving me a hard time the past couple days. Do you like this one? May Day Girl User talk:May Day Girl If so, just copy and paste this code into your preferences and check the "custom signature" box: And make sure the whole thing fits. if not, just come tell me and I'll tell you what to do. :) Green Fairy 18:50, July 4, 2011 (UTC) cn you pls make a signature for me too..!! Please.I want one but I don't know how to makeit.I want it in sky blue or aqua,the size just like yours maybe a bit small and font should be italics,but understandable.!! thanks in advance TeamEdward1402 10:19, October 18, 2011 (UTC) RE No probelm, I think it's just a tad too long. Go here User:May Day Girl/Sig and then paste the code in and save. And then go into your signatures and copy and paste this: (signature removed due to font distortion) I think that ought to work. I'll save the password thing for only a last resort. :) And with tha code, make you you get the capitalizations and everything the same, okay? Green Fairy 22:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) No, it's not gone. It's still there. What you did was created a seperate page altogether from your userpage, but by putting "User:May Day Girl" in front of it, you created something of a second userpage for signatures that are too long to put in your signature box. On another wiki, I did the exact same thing and it worked fine. Let me experiment with a couple codes and I'll have it working. I'd understand if you were angry with me, I do believe I'm giving the impression to you that I haven't a clue what I'm doing. For some reason things don't seem to be working as they're supposed to. Green Fairy 17:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Just put in your preferences " ". Then you'll have your signature ready to go. Whenever you want to change it, all you have to do it change the code on your Signature page, okay? You'll find by going to the page and switching to source mode that it's easy to change the font and size by just playing around with things. I can't edit the page for you, because it's under the same protectiong as your userpage so it can't be edited by users who don't have the authority. Your patientce (however much I was thinning it out) was appreciated. Thank you. Sincerely, Green Fairy 17:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I understand. And I think you misread my last message, just put in . Now that you have your signature page, you don't need the SUBST there. I didn't know that before because that's the way I put in my signature for my page and it worked fine. I'm not used to the controls on this wiki, I guess. I see I have probably bothered you enough to last a life time :) So just let me know if there's anything else I can do. Bye! Green Fairy 20:46, July 7, 2011 (UTC) It took me a while to remember that it was backwards :) I got in and got everything fixed for you! Turns out the custom signatur box was unchecked so I re-checked it and then adjusted a few ussued on your signature page (like the "l" in your username was covered by the picture) So, try it out (I already did, but, who knows, it may uncheck itself again), and I should think it would work just fine for you. I'm sorry it took so long to work, but at least I finaly got it to work. Let me know if there's anything else I can be if service, I'll be happy to help. Green Fairy P.s. I fixed the font HTML problem an admin mentioned in your comments. It was a minor fault with your signature code that I fixed for you. Bonjour! I just wanted to drop by and say hello...=) TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt 23:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: My profile Thank you so much! Nobody ever tells me that! TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt 18:39, July 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thought of U That's so sweet! Thank you! =D TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt 00:19, August 4, 2011 (UTC) (Almost) Married! Since we are in the same time zone as Bella Swan and Edward Cullen at the moment (west side, WOOT!), I have to say...THERE ARE SEVEN MINUTES LEFT! Seven minutes until 5pm, the time their wedding begins! :O TeamTaycob 23:54, August 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Galleries Oh, sorry! I had no idea there was a limit to galleries. :P Silly me. Maybe I just can't get enough of my favorite man....Sorry. No more pointless photos from me for now on. Thanks! =) TeamTaycob 04:02, August 25, 2011 (UTC)